Such electronic units also are referred to as control heads for fluid sensors or fluid valves. In these electronic units, electronic components in the form of circuit boards are arranged.
If possible, these electronic units should be used for various fluid sensors and fluid valves with different properties and expansion stages, in order to keep the construction effort as low as possible.
Correspondingly, it is the object of the present invention to create an electronic unit which is constructed as simple as possible and is universally usable.